酒類
|game4 =FNV |articles4 =(Irradiated) Beer Moonshine (Irradiated) Scotch / Jake Juice Vodka (Irradiated) whiskey (Drugged) Wine Absinthe Atomic cocktail Rum & Nuka Sierra Madre martini (Large) Wasteland tequila |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Beer Bobrov's Best moonshine Bourbon (Ice cold) Gwinnett ale (Ice cold) Gwinnett brew (Ice cold) Gwinnett lager (Ice cold) Gwinnett pale (Ice cold) Gwinnett pilsner (Ice cold) Gwinnett stout Rum Vodka Whiskey Wine Nuka-Cola Dark |game6 =FO76 |articles6 =Beer |game7 =FOT |articles7 =Beer Booze Gamma Gulp beer Roentgen rum Rot gut XXXXXBeer }} Various forms of alcohol appear in all games of the ''Fallout'' series. Overview Alcoholic beverages have been available throughout the ''Fallout'' series in varying forms. In the "classic" set of games—''Fallout, ''Fallout 2, and Fallout Tactics—alcohol served little purpose, providing no obviously beneficial effects, and being useful only under certain limited circumstances. In later games this was changed; alcoholic beverages in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout 4 all provide both beneficial and negative effects. Fallout: New Vegas, in particular, places extra emphasis on whiskey through the Whiskey Rose companion perk, essentially turning the item into a combat chem while the perk is active. Unlike most foods, alcoholic beverages appear to be completely radiation-free. 種類 啤酒 啤酒在廢土上很容易拿到。In Fallout 1, 2, and Tactics, it is only good for lowering the perception of who drinks it, and becoming an addict for it. On Fallout 3 and New Vegas, 力量與魅力+1，智力-1。 烈酒 Booze can be found or purchased throughout the Wasteland, most notably in consolidated communities and settlements. 伽马射线啤酒 This is a beer variant most commonly found in Fallout 2. 月光酒 月光酒，從禁酒令時期開始也成為私釀酒的代稱。效果也更強烈，加力量和魅力，減智力。 倫琴蘭姆酒 This is a "glow in the dark" type of rum, named after Wilhelm Roentgen, which results in various changes in Perception and a chance of becoming addicted. 一瓶液体 Rot gut is a very strong liquor which can be found in Fallout 2 located at Gecko, Cassidy's bar in Vault City and the bar in Broken Hills. 蘇格蘭威士忌 增加力量和魅力，減少智力。The bottles appear to be empty. It should have a glowing orange-brownish color like the whiskey in the game, as Scotch is a type of whiskey, but does not. 伏特加 伏特加是一種經蒸餾處理的酒精飲料。它是由水和經蒸餾淨化的乙醇所合成的透明液體，蒸餾過程中亦會加入馬鈴薯、菜糖漿及黑麥或小麥。It is also the world's most popular spirit beverage. Vodka is a distilled alcoholic beverage, made mostly from water and ethanol and then distilled from a fermented substance such as rye, wheat, potatoes or sugar beet molasses. It is also the world's most popular spirit beverage. 威士忌 喝威士忌會加力量(輻射4前還會加魅力)，並減智力。By drinking this you run the risk of addiction, curable by doctors for a fee. 葡萄酒 葡萄酒是通過葡萄汁發酵而成，由於葡萄的葡萄糖及果糖含量較高，貯存一段時間就會發出酒味 。 苦艾酒 苦艾酒是一種綠顏色的高濃度酒，由苦艾、茴香、八角等釀造而成。does not stack separately from other alcohols such as beer, vodka, etc. 原子雞尾酒 從外型上看，這種混合飲料有點淡淡的綠色，裝在一個火箭造型的容器里，上面有一個黑色的原子logo，周圍寫著「原子雞尾酒」。喝了會增加能量武器抗性和火焰抗性。 蘭姆酒可樂 又稱自由古巴，核子可樂的特殊版，用郎姆酒為基酒並兌上適量的核子可樂而成，has multiple effects, plus one bottle cap is added to the player's inventory when it is consumed. 馬德雷賭場馬丁尼 迪恩用賭場里那些含有劇毒的紅霧加工出一種強力飲料來，效果不受技能影響。 (大瓶) 廢土龍舌蘭酒 廢土龍舌蘭酒，自製酒。增加力量和魅力，減少智力，此外同時加毒抗。It has the same appearance as Scotch, with the exception of the label. 核口可樂黑暗味 Nuka-Cola Dark is an alcoholic beverage which can be found throughout Nuka-World. Boasting a 35% alcohol content it was the Nuka-Cola Corporation』s attempt at entering the alcoholic beverage market. If the player character consumes the beverage the will gain a one point boost to Strength and Endurance at the cost of a one point decrease to Perception and if addicted will suffer from a one point decrease in Agility. See also * Alcohol addiction en:Alcohol es:Alcohol Category:Consumables